Perdiendote
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Lo habia perdido. Y a pesar de que dolía como una perra el reconocer esa mirada de "nos veremos en otra vida", la promesa de estar juntos nuevamente le daba esperanzas. Y el esperaría. Harco. Slash. AU. Mpreg.


Aqui les traigo otro fic, con eso de que ando en plan de odiar a Harry... nah, solo me divierto un poquito haciendolo sufrir... en fin, espero les guste...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo el fic, lo demas es de la Señora Rowling...

 **Vivan los Sly!**

 _Enjoy!_

 **PERDIENDOTE**

Levanto la copa, brindando al mismo tiempo que los demás, sonriendo por encima del borde a la bruja de cabello oscuro que lo miraba sonriente del otro lado de la mesa. La algarabía a su alrededor se le antojo chocante, y, tragándose de golpe el champagne en su copa, la deposito sobre la mesa y comenzó a alejarse del barullo.

A su espalda, las risas y voces se clavaban en sus oídos como cuchillas, los invitados a la boda riendo y felicitando a los novios, bromas y chistes sobre la noche de bodas viajando hacia el cómo balas. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho, las lágrimas amenazando con bañar sus mejillas, pero no se detuvo, saliendo a la cálida noche, la luz de la luna besando su faz. Se mordió los labios, acallando un sollozo, mientras retazos de su pasado acudían a su mente, destrozando una y otra vez lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas.

 _-Flash back-_

 _-Vamos Harry, me lo prometiste…-dijo el rubio con tono suplicante._

 _-Lo siento Draco, pero le prometí a los Weasley que iría a cenar con ellos…-_

 _-¡Pero ya habíamos quedado en visitar a mi madre desde hace dos semanas!-argumento, la desesperación filtrándose un poco en sus palabras._

 _-¡Lo sé! Pero es que… entiende, los Weasley me necesitan ahora… la señora Weasley está muy triste por la muerte de Fred… y Ron ha estado muy desanimado… necesitan más que nunca que la familia este cerca…-_

 _-Pero Harry… ¡Yo también perdí a mi familia!… ¡Perdí a mi padre!...-dijo Draco, ahora si desesperado por hacer entender al moreno que él también le necesitaba._

 _-No es lo mismo Draco… tu padre fue un…-_

 _Harry se quedó callado, el silencio extendiéndose entre ellos como un doloroso maleficio. Draco lo miro con incredulidad y dolor, recogiendo después su abrigo._

 _-Entiendo…-dijo dolido, caminando hacia la chimenea._

 _-No Draco, entiende…-_

 _-Olvídalo Potter…- se perdió en la chimenea, gritando su destino._

 _Harry se quedó mirando el lugar por donde el rubio había desaparecido. Después de algunos minutos, camino hacia la chimenea y grito a su vez su destino._

 _-¡La madriguera!-_

 _En otro lugar, frente a una enorme chimenea blanca, un rubio tristísimo se enjugaba las lágrimas de decepción, pues había esperado que el moreno le alcanzara. Pasos a su espalda le obligaron a componer su faz, colocándose la sempiterna sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Draco, hijo…-dijo la rubia mujer abriendo los brazos hacia él._

 _-Madre…-camino hacia ella y la abrazo con fuerza._

 _Narcissa no dijo nada, pues no lo necesitaba._

 _-Fin de flash back-_

-Harry…-

Se secó disimuladamente los ojos, volteando segundos después hacia la bruja que lo miraba desde el dintel de la puerta, los ojos chocolate clavándose en su verde mirada.

-¿Si Hermione?-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si claro… ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Perfecta-dijo con una sonrisa, señalándose el prominente vientre.

Harry sonrió, su mirada clavándose en el vientre de siete meses de su amiga, la nostalgia aferrándose a su garganta, estrangulándole y haciendo que sus pulmones no recibieran el oxígeno necesario. Se sintió mareado mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con bajar nuevamente por sus mejillas, y no se dio cuenta de que su esfuerzo había sido en vano sino hasta que la pequeña mano de Hermione le enjugo las lágrimas que se habían escapado a la bahía de sus ojos.

-Harry…-

-Está bien Hermione, después de todo, esto es mi culpa, ¿no?-

La bruja castaña bajo con pena la mirada, sabiendo que no solo Harry era el culpable de su agonía, si no todos ellos que se habían empeñado en alejarlo del que era el hombre que amaba, tratando de lanzarlo a los brazos de quien se consideraba su pareja recomendable, pero que había resultado lo peor que se le había cruzado en la vida a su amigo.

Terry Boot.

Aunque ella se mantuvo en un segundo plano, es cierto que no hizo nada para frenar a los Weasley cada vez que le aparecían a Terry en la Madriguera, dejándoles solos, casi empujándoles el uno hacia el otro, hablando del uno con el otro, y siempre, siempre hablando de lo fácil que sería la vida para Harry si no estuviera con Malfoy, los problemas que se evitaría con todo el mundo, con medio mundo mágico odiando el que hubiera elegido a un mortífago para compartir su vida, y la otra mitad odiándolo por haber matado a su Señor.

 _-Flash back-_

 _El reloj en la pared marco la media noche. El hombre rubio suspiro, sintiendo como el dolor bajaba hacia el en lentas oleadas, desplazando el sentimiento de felicidad que lo embargaba por la más profunda decepción. Con un movimiento de su temblorosa mano apago las velas encendidas en el centro de la mesa que se encontraba elegantemente decorada para la que sería la noche perfecta, donde finalmente confesaría a Harry el secreto que desde hacía un par de semanas lo agobiaba. El hermoso secreto que sabía no podría seguir callando. Apretó con fuerza el pergamino entre sus dedos, su verdad callada escrita dentro._

 _Pero Harry no había llegado a cenar. Nuevamente lo había dejado plantado, esperándolo. Su corazón se saltó un doloroso vuelco, la decepción llenando cada uno de sus poros, las lágrimas desbordándose por sus mejillas, la felicidad que había sentido toda la tarde se había esfumado finalmente._

 _Se puso de pie, mirando la decoración de la mesa, la botella de fino vino élfico enfriándose a un costado de la misma, vestida con elegancia dentro de una cubitera. Los platos, de la más fina porcelana, conteniendo las deliciosas viandas que más le gustaban a Harry, echándose a perder con el paso del tiempo._

 _Apagó la luz, caminando hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta y comenzando a desvestirse, mientras miraba sin ver al espacio. Momentos después, se acostó en la cama, donde el cansancio y el estrés acumulado, junto con la decepción y el dolor que sentía le pasaron factura y lo hicieron caer completamente rendido._

 _No se percató de que, media hora después, un Harry Potter ebrio, desarreglado y con visibles marcas en su cuerpo se apareció en medio de la sala, cayendo cuan largo era sobre la alfombra. Tan perdido estaba, que solamente atino a caminar hacia el sofá, dejándose caer apenas sobre él, quedándose dormido en el acto._

 _No se fijó en la decorada mesa, ni en el pergamino olvidado a un lado de los finos cubiertos._

 _Al día siguiente Draco lo encontraría perdido sobre el sofá, apestando a colonia barata, borraría con furia todo vestigio de lo que había preparado para él, y tras una dura pelea, desaparecería por la chimenea rumbo a su oficina, el pergamino dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, su verdad callada durante algún tiempo más._

 _Harry maldeciría durante un buen rato, la culpa arrastrándose por su piel como serpientes, los recuerdos de su locura sobre su piel, y las palabras de los Weasley, aprobando sus acciones, resonaron en la soledad a su alrededor. Se supo equivocado, pero, si las personas que más lo amaban lo veían como correcto, ¿Qué en verdad lo era?_

 _-Fin de Flash Back-_

La música lenta que les llego hasta donde estaban lo saco de sus pensamientos. Camino lentamente hacia adentro, queriendo ver una vez más lo que había perdido por su estupidez. En la distancia, meciéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música, la pareja de recién casados bailaba mirándose fijamente a los ojos como si no existiera nadie más a su alrededor. Entre sus brazos, firmemente sujeto, su mayor orgullo y felicidad bailaba junto con ellos, sus pequeños brazos agarrados de ambos cuellos masculinos, su frente apoyada contra el hombro del hombre de pelo oscuro, mientras el hombre rubio le lanzaba miradas y le sonreía. El pecho le dolió de anhelo cuando ambos hombres besaron las pálidas mejillas del pequeño rubio, riendo ambos y haciéndole soltar una cristalina carcajada al pequeño, la envidia corroyéndole por dentro.

Harry quería ser ese hombre, ese mago que le había robado lo que más amaba en el mundo. Ese mago que había sido más valiente e inteligente que él y había sabido ver que su felicidad había estado siempre al alcance de su mano. Ese que le habia dado su lugar ante el mundo, convirtiéndole en su esposo, el que le habia puesto el mundo a sus pies, porque se lo merecía.

 _Flash back-_

 _La luz de la chimenea recorto la palida figura que lo observaba de pie en medio de la habitación, los brazos caidos a los lados, los puños fuertemente cerrados, la respiración agitada. El flequillo rubio le tapaba los ojos, pero el sabia que brillaban de rabia y dolor. Trago saliva sin saber que mas decir, pero sabiendo que le habia destrozado por completo el corazón, ese que habia prometido cuidar con mimo y amor, y sin embargo acababa de pisotear._

 _Casi deseo que el encantamiento que lanzaba en esos momentos fuera una cruciatus directa, porque el dolor del maleficio seria bienvenido, quizás ahogaría un poco el dolor que comenzaba a adueñarse de su pecho. Sin embargo, lo que paso fue que cada una de las pertenencias del mago rubio comenzaron a reunirse a sus pies, acomodándose dentro del baúl con sus iniciales grabadas._

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no era necesario. Las palabras que se habían dicho segundos antes aun flotaban sobre el ambiente, lastimando cruelmente el amor que hasta ese momento habia entre ellos, dejándolo hecho girones. Las fotografías mágicas, esas que lo mostraban en pleno acto sexual con Terry, se hallaban desperdigadas por el suelo y la mesita de centro, como un escandaloso recordatorio de que, de los dos, Harry fue quien habia fallado. Quiso llorar, tirarse al suelo y rogarle que no le dejara, que le perdonara, pero cuando Draco habia levantado sus grises ojos llenos de dolor, supo que ese era el final de todo._

 _Porque lo único de lo que el rubio siempre tuvo miedo fue precisamente a eso, que Harry lo lastimara de tal manera que nunca pudiera recuperarse. Porque se habia dado todo por entero, todo lo que era Draco Malfoy, saltando sin red y esperando que Harry lo sostuviera, a el y a su corazón, cuidándolos como prometio una vez. Pero Harry habia fallado, y lo habia lastimado, y ahora no sabia que iba a hacer sin el, solo sabia que la fuerza que habia pensado que no tendría si llegaba ese momento, le llegaba en oleadas, haciéndole ver que tenia una esperanza dentro de el, haciéndole agarrarse a ella como un clavo ardiente._

 _Por su mente nunca paso el no decirle a Harry que llevaba dentro de su ser a un pequeño que también era parte de el. Su mente racional le dijo que tenia que protegerse porque los Gryffindor eran tan impredecibles que no sabia como iba a reaccionar cuando lo supiera. Lo único que sabia era que lo que se habia roto entre ellos no podría ser reparado._

 _Recogio sus cosas con manos temblorosas, las lagrimas luchando por caer por sus mejillas. Encogio el baúl y lo metio en su bolsillo, de donde saco un pergamino arrugado y muy manoseado. Camino unos pasos hasta llegar a la mesita de centro, donde las infames fotografías seguían reproduciéndose. Dejo el pergamino a un lado de las fotos, poniéndose de pie lentamente sin mirar al mago de pelo oscuro que lo veía a su vez, pensando que si lo hacia no se iria, y el necesitaba largarse de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Camino lentamente hacia la red flu, y mientras gritaba su destino y la red se activaba, lo ultimo que vio antes de irse fue la mano morena estirándose hacia la mesita, recogiendo el pergamino._

 _No escucho los sollozos que rompieron el silencio, ni vio el huracán que destruyo casi medio departamento. Solamente atino a lanzarse a los brazos que lo recibieron del otro lado de la chimenea, el aroma confortable de su madre envolviéndolo._

 _Supo que ambos, su pequeñito y el, estarían bien._

 _Fin flash back-_

Los gritos y silbidos lo sacaron de su ensoñación, mostrándole lo que habia perdido por estúpido. Ambos magos se despedían de sus amigos, sonriendo enormemente tal era la felicidad que ambos sentían. En los brazos de Luna Nott, el pequeño sol que era James se retorcia, diciendo adiós a sus padres, su hermosa sonrisa brillando entre tanto chocolate. Su bebe diciendo adiós con sus pequeñas manitas.

Mientras la pareja caminaba hacia la salida, despidiéndose rumbo a su luna de miel, Harry sintió un nuevo vuelco en el corazón, su mente recordando con fuerza la ultima vez que tuvo a Draco entre sus brazos, la ultima vez que le habia dicho te amo, antes de que todo se fuera al diablo por su estupidez, por su ego desmesurado, por creerse que tenia derecho a hacer lo que quisiera, y que esto no tendría consecuencias.

 _Flash Back-_

 _Los miro a todos fijamente, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de todos los presentes. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes le sostuvo la mirada. Minutos antes habia discutido fuertemente con Terry, quien le habia soltado en la cara que el habia sido quien habia mandado las fotografías al rubio, era el quien habia terminado con su vida. Y la razón no habia sido que le amara, que quisiera quitárselo al rubio, al contrario, la verdadera razón era que odiaba a Draco con todas las fuerzas de su ser, por el simple hecho de haberlo despreciado._

 _Porque fue de recién cuando la guerra termino, y los Malfoy tenían su reputación por los suelos, que Terry pensó que podría aspirar a llamar la atención del rubio Slytherin, pero fue realmente todo lo contrario, porque por esas fechas el corazón de Draco ya habia reconocido al dueño de sus sentimientos: cierto moreno de ojos verdes que lo miraban siempre fijamente desde el otro lado de donde quiera que estuviese._

 _Terry le odio por hacerse el difícil, porque era un asqueroso mortifago que debería de sentirse agradecido de que alguien como el, un héroe de guerra, se fijara en una escoria como Malfoy. Y cuando supo de la relación que unia a Potter con Malfoy, supo que su venganza estaba en camino. Y el artífice de todo eso, el que le habia abierto la puerta para llevar a cabo su venganza no habia sido otro mas que Ronald Weasley._

 _De ahí a acostarse con el moreno y tomar las fotos habia sido solo coser y cantar._

 _Harry observo a los Weasley, ninguno de ellos podía sostenerle la mirada. Acababan de escuchar la pelea entre los dos hombres, sabiéndose culpables de prácticamente haberle metido por los ojos al Ravenclaw, provocando que Harry sucumbiera a esa prohibida pasión, perdiendo no solo al hombre que en verdad amaba, sino que también, de paso, habia perdido a la familia que siempre habia querido, porque sabían, que igual que el sol sale todos los días, que Draco nunca perdonaría a Harry. Este lo sabia, porque habia visto morir la luz de sus ojos, la mirada muerta le habia congelado el corazón. Habia hecho daño al hombre que amaba, y al que ahora sabia, amaría toda su vida._

 _Con desesperación se jalo el cabello, sintiendo como dentro de su pecho el dolor comenzaba a extenderse hasta sus extremidades, congelándole el cuerpo por entero. Camino hacia la chimenea, desapareciendo por ella hasta llegar a su destruido departamento, donde nomas llegar a su habitación se dejo caer en la cama que aun olia a Draco, buscando impregnarse con su aroma para no olvidarlo, aunque sabia, que asi pasaran miles de años, jamas le olvidaría._

 _Fin de Flash Back-_

Harry clavo la mirada en los nuevos esposos, mirando con anhelo al mago de pelo rubio. El hombre debio sentir la mirada, porque se dio la vuelta, buscando con la mirada. Clavo a su vez los ojos grises como tormenta, y a pesar de la distancia, Harry pudo ver que aun habia amor en esa mirada, porque asi como el le amaría hasta el final de sus días, del mismo modo sabia que Draco seguiría amándolo hasta que su vida en ese tiempo se extinguiera.

Y a pesar de que dolía como una perra el reconocer esa mirada de "nos veremos en otra vida", la promesa de estar juntos nuevamente le daba esperanzas.

Y el esperaría.

* * *

Ah! como me gusta hacerlo sufrir... en fin, espero les haya gustado...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
